


god i pity the violins

by hitlikehammers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Mind Palace, Music, Nightmares, Video, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but the most special, are the most lonely // god, i pity the violins</p>
            </blockquote>





	god i pity the violins

**Author's Note:**

> I think I finally got _most_ of the Vimeo glitches figured out, which while not _all_ of them, is in fact satisfactory for Ao3 posting, in my book. 
> 
> Shipping in this vid is optional. So chose your own relationship/non-relationship status, yeah?

  


** PASSWORD: ‘thegameison’ **

 

[god i pity the violins](http://vimeo.com/40152496) from [hitlikehammers](http://vimeo.com/user2212872) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

** PASSWORD: ‘thegameison’ **   


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** god i pity the violins  
>  **Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
>  **Song:** All The Rowboats by Regina Spektor  
>  **Disclaimer:** “Sherlock” is the sole property of the BBC, Hartswood Films, WGBH-TV, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat. The song “All The Rowboats” is the exclusive property of Regina Spektor, Mike Elizondo, and Sire Records. All content is the sole property of its respective owners. This fanwork was created for entertainment purposes; no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** **Spoilers through Episode 2.03 - The Reichenbach Fall.** Because, this song, okay? _THIS SONG_.


End file.
